


It Happened in a Dream

by Hawwkgirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drunk Bar Fight (not main characters not huge part of story just mentioned), F/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Meeting in Dreams, Soulmates, drunk, parkthawne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "soulmate AU where they talk in dreams until they meet" by @panromanticbarryallen on tumblr.<br/>Summary in actual chapter because it doesn't fit here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happened in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyalSeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalSeal/gifts).



_Ever since Linda Park was old enough to understand she had been told stories of Soulmates. Not everyone has a Soulmate, there's not really a way to tell until it happens. And her family hasn't given birth to a "Connected", which is just a fancy term for someone who has a Soulmate. So naturally as a thirteen year old girl, she didn't really think twice about the cute blonde guy she dreamed about. Once she turns eighteen the dreams stop and she doesn't think about the mystery man ever again- or at least until she comes face to face with him._

_Eddie Thawne grew up in a huge family in a small town where being a "Connected" is like being royality. That's why he never told anyone about his dreams. He wanted to earn things on his own, not to be handed them on a silver plater. That didn't stop him from wondering about the mysterious girl from his dreams, he started having dreams about her when he was only twelve, it haunted him almost because he never found out who she was and when he turned eighteen the dreams stopped, leaving the girl to be a mystery and that's probably one of the reasons he became a detective, the mysteries. Though he never really thought his job would bring him face-to-face with the literal girl of his dreams._

 

 **Linda**  
"Linda your father needs you to come pick him up." Her mother called up the stairs to her.  
Linda sighed, saving her blog post, then she making her way downstairs, "What did he do this time?"  
"Actually something new." She replied. "I think you'll like this one."  
"Oh god." Linda muttered. "What did he do?"  
"He was smashing the liqour bottles. With a liqour bottle." Her mother said, wiping off the counter.  
"Are the cops there?" Linda asked, grabbing her jacket off the hook. "Are they asking for a fee of some sort or something?"  
Her mom shrugged, "Probably. You should take the money."  
"Mom! We can't just go bailing him out everytime he goes and gets drunk! Maybe we should let him sit in jail for a day!" Linda exclaimed.  
"Linda! This is your father we're talking about! We can't let him rot in jail!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms.  
"I can't believe you mom." Linda said shaking her head and grabbing the keys and storming to the door.  
"Where are you going?" Her mother asked.  
"Apparently to pick up my drunk father." Linda snapped, slamming the door behind her.

 **Eddie**  
"Drunk bar fight at 23rd, no one's hurt but everyone is pretty shaken up and Joe's worried about the drunk guy, he goes there often according to Joe." Singh said, glancing at Eddie.  
"Family?" Eddie asked.  
"Wife and two kids, the son isn't around. Left after college." Singh replied. "Also I don't think this is the first time this has happened. Joe's daughter is a friend of the daughter, they also work together."  
"I'll get on it." Eddie said.

"Joe?" Eddie asked, stepping out of the car. "Where is he?"  
Joe sighed, "Round back, I don't know what's gotten into him he loves beer, he never recks it, even when he's all, you know, drunk."  
"No one got hurt though?" Eddie asked.  
"Only my wallet." Joe replied.  
"I'll make sure that's taken care of." Eddie said. "You stay here I'll handle this."  
Eddie made his way round back to find a druken man standing around yelling a cement pole. Eddie sighed, he didn't normally work with these kind of people but the CCPD was busy with a murder case and Eddie had offered to stay behind.  
"Sir," Eddie said, trying not to snap. "Could you please come with me?"  
He kept rambling to the pole, completely ignoring Eddie.  
"Sir..." Eddie repeated. "Sir please, I need to take you into the-"  
"Oh my god." A young woman said, bounding over to the older drunk man. "Dammit dad, one of these days I'm just gonna let the cops take you in."  
"Do you know him?" Eddie said, he really just wanted this to be a simple take in without problems. But no.  
She spun around, startled by him, "Oh, yeah, he's my... he's kinda my dad."  
"Oh. Um well I should really bring him into the department, just give him a once over, I'm afraid this qualifies as a violent act... We can't really let it go uncharted." Eddie said.  
"I _completely_ understand." She said. "But um do you mind if I come along? My family's screwed up but they're family, you know?"  
Eddie shrugged, "I'll have to talk to my boss first. But honestly if you can get this guy into my car you can do whatever you want."  
"Thank you." She said.

Everything went smoother once she stepped in, though the car ride was awefully awkward.  
When they got to the station she happily signed the papers, throwing glares at her father as Captain Singh gave her rules and guidelines under releasing her father back to her family.

"Would you like a ride back to Joe's?" Eddie offered her when they finished with everything.  
"No." She replied shaking her head. "Thank you but I think the walk will be good for the both of us."  
"Okay. Um, cool. Thanks for coming to the station with me." Eddie said.  
"Thank you for making things simpiler for me." She said. "Oh um, I'm Linda, Linda Park."  
Eddie took her offered handshake, "Detective Thawne."  
"No first name?" Linda asked with a raised eyebrow. "Or is your first name Detective?"  
"Ask me out to dinner first." Eddie replied.  
"Fine." Linda said much to Eddie's surprise. "As soon as Joe gets his place back together I want to text you and set up a date."  
Eddie was so surprised by this reply that he just rambled out his phone number when she asked.  
"Great." Linda said with a smile. "I'll text you as soon as Joe gets his place working. See you around _Detective_."  
"Eddie." Eddie said quickly.  
"What?" Linda asked a little surprised.  
"My name, it's Eddie." Eddie said. "Figure you should know that know you have my phone number."  
"Wonderful." Linda said, smiling again. "Very nice to meet you, Detective Eddie Thawne. I'm looking forward to that date."  
With that Linda shouted something at her father and they made their way out of the station.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like I have no idea where I'm gonna go with this fic but I have ideas and stuff, so I guess I do know. But I'm not gonna like post on a regular basis, I'm gonna post chapters whenever I finish a chapter and yeah.  
> So subscribe for the chapters when they come!


End file.
